Esto es la guerra
by Sinsajo malholiente
Summary: Todo empezó con una "pequeña" broma de los chicos contra las chicas. Y puede que las chicas se la devolvieran con otra "pequeña" broma. Bueno es que todo el mundo sabe que... ¡Nadie se mete con una Everdeen y sale impune!
1. Nadie se mete con una Everdeen

Estaba harta, me ponía de los nervios

-¡Undersee! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

En ese momento aparece la cara de Magde por la puerta

-Que quieres esta vez Everdeen- Dice con voz adormilada

-¡No me vegas con esas! ¡Se que fuiste tú la que me hizo esto!- Le digo señalando mi cara cubierta de miel y con plumas

Fue en ese momento cuando Magde se despierta por completo entra en mi cuarto y cuando me ve se cae al suelo de risa. Magde es una chica rubia alta y con ojos chocolate, de carácter fuerte, al principio puede llegar a parecerte borde, pero cuando la conoces tiene el corazón de mermelada.

Gracias a las carcajadas de Magde se despierta Annie. Y que se despierte Annie es lo peor que me podía pasar, porque la descripción de Annie se resume en una palabra: terremoto (que conste que no me lo inventé, buscarlo en la RAE*).

Estamos en la Universidad y vivimos a una facultad, nuestro "apartamento" está dividido en dos habitaciones en una dormimos Annie y yo y en la otra Magde y Delly

-Que ha pasado…¡Por dios Katniss que tienes en la cara!- dice una vez despertada

-Eso pregúntaselo a esa señorita de ahí- Dije señalando a Magde

De repente Magde se pone seria

-Katniss, te juro por mi madre que yo no te hice eso- me dijo seria

-Entonces quien…

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a terminar la frase por que entraron Peeta, Gale y Finnick con una cámara de fotos y antes de que me dé tiempo a replicar me sacan una foto y se van corriendo ellos y nosotras somos amigos desde la guardería y estamos muy unidos

-¡Esto va para el anuario!-dice Finnick y cierra la puerta

-¡Esto no terminará así nadie se burla de un Everdeen y sale impune!-Grite y a lo lejos puede oír las risas de los chicos.

*Ahora en serio no lo busquéis en la RAE porque es mentira

- Bueno aquí está el fruto de mi loca memoria. Actuaalizaré todos lo lunes. Comentad si os a gustado, si no os a gustado, si os sentís solas y por eso comentaís


	2. Venganza:Gale

POV Peeta

¡Menuda broma le hemos gastado a Katniss! . La verdad me divertí muchísimo viendo la cara se Katniss con miel y plumas. Ahora estamos durmiendo, bueno ellos

están durmiendo yo estoy pensando en Katniss, como siempre, desde el instituto estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Este secreto solo lo sabe Finn,no se lo conté a Gale mi otro mejor amigo porque estaba seguro que se reiría de mi.

Tanto Finnick como Gale son ligones profesionales,pero aunque sé que nunca lo van a reconocer suspiran por Annie y Magde.

La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo por la venganza de las chicas porque cuando quieren son muuuuuy perversas.

POV Magde

Nadie se mete con mi amiga y sale victorioso

Por eso nada más que salieron Peeta (el tímido), Finnick (el simpático y Gale (El guapo )-llevo colada por el desde que lo conocí, pero jamás lo reconoceré. - Nos pusimos a planear la venganza perfecta y elegimos nuestro objetivo: Gale.

Íbamos Katniss, Annie y yo caminando intentando disimular mientras buscábamos a nuestro objetivo y lo encontramos ligando con una chica ¡Cómo no!

Todo hay que decirlo, me ponía celosa.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos y

sonreímos.

Entonces me acerque y susurré para mis adentros "Luces,cámara, acción"

-¡Qué se supone que haces ligando con esta!-Dije señalando a la chica

-Emm...- Dice Gale confuso

-¡Se supone que eres MI novio!- Y le di una bofetada

El turno de Annie:

- ¿Tu novio?él es MI novio-Colleja

Y Katniss :

-Prefieres a estas antes que a mi -Patada por parte de Katniss

Genial acabábamos de captar la atención de toda la Uni

"Misión completada"

Y me di la vuelta no sin antes susurrar

-Venganza- de forma que solo lo oyera él

Y me marché con la cabeza bien alta, con un Gale dolorido,un Finnick flipando y un Peeta intentando reprimir una sonrisa.


	3. Venganza:Finnick

POV Gale

Vuelvo de clase de historia, y al caminar por el pasillo no puedo evitar oír la conversación de Finnik y Peeta:

-Peeta ya has de decírselo, llevas por ella desde el insti. Tienes que declararte de una vez por todas.- así que a Peeta le gusta alguien ¿eh? Interesante...

-No tío, ¿alguna vez has oído la palabra vergonzoso? Y encima no quiero estropear la relación que tengo con Katniss

Ya sé lo que significa con expresión estar con la boca abierta. Peeta el tímido, simpático y sereno Peeta enamorado de Katniss la extrovertida e hiperactiva Katniss...¡Hacen la pareja perfecta!

-Con que Katniss eh- digo con mi típica sonrisa

-¡Gale! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dice Peeta asustado. Noto que él no quería decírmelo porque me reiría, así que haré todo lo contrario para que no vuelva a pasar.

- ¡Tío es genial! Tienes que pedírselo, estoy con Finnick. Además, seguro que ella está por ti - digo yo, intentando ser amable y contener la risa.

- Guau, gracias Gale. No pensé que dirías eso, mejor dicho pensé que te ibas a reír. Siento a ver pensado mal de ti.

- No pasa nada - digo yo, indiferente aunque en realidad me importaba. Pero ahora solo faltaba hacerlo confesar... - Bueno, ya es tarde, vamos a la habitación.

POV Annie

Me han dejado encargarme a mi de todo lo de la broma de Finn, porque saben que me gusta. Pero, ¿qué chica no lo estaría? Sus ojos azules su pelo cobrizo, su increíble simpatía... Y por eso tengo que hacerle una broma genial. Sé que a él no le gusta demasiado la lotería pero sus padres tienen una empresa entonces le obligaron a llevar uno a la Universidad para que sus amigos lo comprasen... y hoy era el día en que decían el número ganador.

En ese momento vi que pasaban los chicos. Suspiré y pensé: es el momento.

- Finn, ¿no es hoy cuando dicen el número premiado de la lotería? - dice Annie.

- ¡Es verdad! Tendré que oírlo.

¡Vamos!

En ese momento yo cojo su radio y la conecto al micrófono que tengo y digo:

- ¡Y el número premiando es... - y empiezo a leer los números de Finn- ...1...!

- ¡Anda empieza igual!

- ...5...

- ¡Mira, mira!

- ...3...

- ¡Qué gano!

...7...

- ¡Qué fuerte verás que gano!

Decido dejarlos con la intriga:

-...y...

- ¡VENGA DILO YA! - se desespera Gale

- ...una breve pausa para publicidad ahora volvemos!

Intento aguantar la risa mientras los chicos empiean a decir palabrotas (Gale casi le tira un zapato a la radio) y digo:

- ¡Que no, que es broma! Y el último número que queda es... ¡El 9!

Creo que si alguien estuviera al otro lado de la habitación creería que ha estallado una bomba ahí dentro.

Finnick empezó a bailar y yo a reírme como una loca. Una vez que se para me mira extrañado, entonces yo me levanto me dirijo al reproductor de DVD (no se como se llama exactamente) Y saco un DVD que pone:

"Grabación de Lotería"


End file.
